User blog:Krayfish/Retirement
This upcoming May, after the Novella Competition has finished, I will be stepping down as both an admin and an author. Even if I am stepping down, that doesn't mean I'm leaving wikia forever. I am still more than willing to critique your work and give advice. However, I will no longer consider myself an active writer. Before I leave, I want to make sure this wiki can stand on its feet without me around (part of the reason why I'm announcing this five months in advance): I will work to finish all tandem stories that I have started, and a new admin will be chosen. Why am I leaving The main reason I am leaving is because of wiki's license known as CC-BY-SA. Basically, this means that any contributions under this license can be remixed and adapted with permission from the original author. Such adaptions can even be sold for money so long as it's distributed under a similar license. Unfortunately, it is impossible to change this license without having to move to a new website as far as I know. I wish to pursue other interests and do a lot more with my creations, namely getting my own copyright and licensing so that it doesn't interfere with wikia. Lately, I've been working on starting my own business, and I wanted to redirect my creative work to there. Because of this, I don't see myself actively contributing to any writing wikia anymore. Fate of my creations Once I officially declare my retirement, all of my creations will be under Suppy's control. I will allow further additions or alterations to them (i.e. New Dhragolon characters, new FMASN owned planets), but should you choose to do so, I request that the original versions be preserved somehow. For Chaos Crisis, most of my focus is being diverted to the Andromeda Arc as I, along with the other writers working on it, have made very good progress as of this post. I will opt out of writing for the GSSOC arc as we've barely started that one. For Dark Prophecy, I do not think I'll be able to complete all the retcons myself. I will leave it to the rest of the major authors to finish it up. As long as Altus Infra and Ahrganot Skizgo stay in character, I do not mind what happens to them. List of stories I need to wrap up *The Dangerous Exodus *Twin of Loneliness *A Navy Apart *The Meeting Who will replace me? NOTE: This section is very important! Since I'm a bureaucrat, I can't be demoted unless wikia staff is involved. It will be too much of a hassle to do that. Even though I will technically keep my abilities, I won't be around enough to still play the admin role. This brings up a very important question. Someone has to replace me. Closer to my retirement date, I will make a poll asking who you want the new admin to be, but in the meantime, I need you all to nominate someone (preferably not yourself) who you think can be a suitable admin. Post your thoughts in the comments section below. Criteria The new admin should be able to do the following: *Be an active user and editor *Leadership skills *Professional behavior *Critique skills *Ability to answer questions concerning the state of the wiki Category:Blog posts